The Future
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Ever wonder what the future would be like. Well Miley is married to Jake and happy. Oliver and Lilly are but hiding a tragic secret. Jackson is dealing with the loss of his wife and having to deal with raising a young daughter and living life.future fic


_**Hannah Montana**_

_**The Future **_

_**By Kristen **__**Piquette**__** (don't own Hannah Mo**__**n**__**tana**_

_**Future **_

_**By Kristen **__**Piquette**_

___**Dont**__** own Hannah Montana)**_

Hannah you have to be on stage in ten minutes. Where is Jake asks Hannah/Miley. I don't know says Lola/Lily. Find him says Hannah. I am married to him and i don't know where he is and because this is our song that i have to sing says Miley. She went on stage and their still was no sign of her husband. Getting into her limo she still didn't know where Jake was. Where are you Jake wonders Miley as she comes into her Malibu home. She goes to unlock the door and it swings open and she finds Jake on the other side. Where have you been Jake. Here. I had to do something. What. This says Jake as he shuts the lights off and to have a romantic dinner for two set up.Whats the occasion. Did you forget its the anniversary of when we first met. Omg i been so busy i did forget. I am so sorry. Its okay. So how did your doctor's appointment? I actually i have some news. What asks Jake? I am going to be taking a break from Hannah Montana. Why? Cause I am going to busy around here at the house. I dont understand. I am pregnant Jake. So that i dont harm the baby i am going to take a break. Are you serious? Yes I am. Thats great says Jake. I have to call Lilly and Oliver. Then I'll call my dad and then Jackson. I am so excited Jake. Me too say Jake.

(Lilly and Oliver's) Oliver I think we should go to counseling. For what Lil we have bee doing fine. No where not I not. We lost our baby Oliver and i dont know how you can get over it that fast. I am not over i just dont think we need a doctor who doesnt know us telling us whats wrong. Lilly we have always made it through every storm we faced what makes you think we cant now. I feel like you are slipping away from me Oliver and without you i have nothing no family. I am not going anywhere Lilly i am not going to leave you i love you and if you want to go to counseling i'll go so we can move on and have the family we always wanted. The phone rang and Lilly went to pick it up. Hey Miles . Are you for real that great i am happy for you two you deserve it but what about Hannah Montana. I am so happy for you. Love you too Bff. Talk to you later. Sure i'll tell Oliver. Hanging up the phone Miley and Jake are becomig parents. Thats great for them maybe we will be like them again sometimes Replies Oliver. Lets go find a counselor to deal with the two of us. I will be right there says Lilly. Its going to be okay she says to herself as she looks at the stars. Yeah it is says a voice from behind. Oliver. I found a conselor he actually might be able to handle us cause he knows us. He does. Yeah. Jackson. Yes. He is good at what he does he is the highly recommanded in Malibu. I made an appointment for thursday at 5. Thats fne. Lilly you know i love you right. Yeah and i love you too but dont you ever ask yourself is love really enough. Sometimes i guess we will see.

(Jackson's house) I have a new client on thursday so i will be late Jess. So the babysitter will be here alittle while. Okay daddy. But can tell me a bed time story first. Of course angel what do you want to hear. About mommy and the Angels. Well their once was a beautiful women and your dad was her prince. They married and had a little girl named Jess a few years later the Angels wanted her to be their mommy and they took her away but even through the sadness everyone moved on because the Prince had an Angel left for him and they lived happily after. Thank you daddy no problem princess. I love you as does mommy. I love you too and mommy too. Good nite sweetie. Nite daddy. (Outside her room) How did i ever make it without you Tess. Jess needs a mom but i cant seem to fid someone who i can love without feeling like i am replacing you. I love and I miss you but i reach my goal and i help couples stay together after major losses and i have helped people who have lost their other halfs and i have helped them find people to move on with. Watch over us Tess we really need your help. Good Nite he says as he walks in to his room and lays down on his bed and dreams of a life he had when Tess was alive.(Dream) Jackson we have to get to the hospital i am going into labor now yells Tess. Coming say Jackson as he ran past her to grab her bag. Geez Jackson going to leave me all alone out here says a voice. I miss you every hour your away from me says Jackson. Tess gave birth to a happy healthy little girl. Jessica Hannah Stewart welcome to the world. Its okay Jackson you can move on i wont be mad . I actually would be happy for u. I love you so much and i want you to be happy.Move on Jackson find love.(end dream)

Months went by and Miley and Jake had a baby girl which they named Tess Lilly Ryan. They are a happy little family and where actually expecting twins in a few months. Jackson helped Oliver and Lilly through their problems and they are expecting twins as well. They were doing so much better and were willing to go through anything for each other. They had reach the stage where love was enough and where they were enough for each and thats all that mattered to them. Jackson had fallen in love again and Jess even loved this women she knew what it was like to lose your heart. Her name was Tina and she and Jackson where due to marry in a few months. Everything turned out the way everyone thought it might. Everyone had gained something through a tragedy or just because they lived their lives and didnt give up on their Future. They truly had a life to live and futures to plan. The End.


End file.
